Age of Light
by FlashSilverWolf
Summary: A family that sticks together suffers together they also enjoy together. COMPLETE
1. From Dark Comes Light

Chapter 1

"Why are all... guys... jerks." said a crying 14 year old wolf  
"I don't know, but we just moved here so you have to wait to make some friends."

Said her older brother holding his crying little sister while the oldest brother was staring out the window wondering "_Why is it always us that has the problems, no one else does." _He then let out a sigh of frustration.

"But... everywhere we... go they are... always... jerks." she said between sobs  
"You know there is always someone out there for everyone no matter what people say."  
"I know... but... why can't I... find him?" said the clearly depressed wolf  
"I don't know" Is all he could think of saying at the time  
"Hey!" making his little sister jump slightly  
"How about we go get some ice cream?" trying to cheer her up  
"Can I pick whatever flavor I want?" she said feeling slightly better  
"Sure, and whatever you want to put on it" he said smiling

Thunder who was staring out the window could only smile now that Sparks is feeling better. He hadn't had a doubt in his mind that Flash would have figured out a way to make her feel better but still didn't like seeing her cry.

…

"How's your sundae?" asked Flash  
"Good" Sparks said with a mouthful of ice cream  
"Thanks for taking me here" she said gratefully  
"No pro..."

He was interrupted by a hedgehog who walked by choking on his milkshake after he had glanced at Sparks. Flash just got up and starting slapping down on his back just enough to not hurt him.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked wondering how he starting choking  
After a moment of clearing his throat he said "Yeah, I'm fine now thanks." clearly grateful  
"No prob, by the way how did you start choking?" he said questioningly  
"Uhhh..." he said starting to blush quickly glancing to Sparks

Flash quickly spotted this and pulled him away from Sparks so she couldn't hear them.

"You choked by looking at my little sister." clearly mad as it was more of a statement than a question  
"I-I-I'm sorry she's just so pretty and I-I didn't mean it I just glanced over and started choking." he said starting to stutter in fear  
"Relax I'm not going to hurt you." making the scared hedgehog calm down  
"Unless you ever lay a finger on her." he said this as a threat

The hedgehog's quills were standing on end and Flash heard a low growl coming from him. He quickly made note of this.

"I would never touch someone as beautiful as her." he said fuming with rage trying his best to keep his voice down  
"Wait, what did you say?" he asked wondering if he heard right  
"I said, I would never touch someone as beautiful as her." he repeated

Flash just stood there mouth slightly open not believing he found someone who would actually be nice to his little sister.

"Are you deaf?" asking with much rage in his voice  
"Want to meet her?" he said after a couple seconds  
"W-what?" he said not believing what he said  
"You're the first guy to have said that about her, every other guy has put her in tears."  
"You're joking right?" asking wondering what kind of monster would make her cry  
"I'm serious when it comes to stuff like this" answering his question  
"So do you want to meet her?" repeating his earlier question  
"I-I-I don't know now I-I'm a little nervous, I mean what should I say should I..."  
"Just relax be nice to her and you'll be fine." reassuring the nervous wreck of a hedgehog  
"Ok just relax... relax... relax... ok I think I'm ready." the now confident hedgehog said  
"Then follow me." he said secretly excited  
"You two took a long time, what were you talking about?" questioned Sparks  
"Oh nothing really" said Flash  
"O ok" said the now slightly upset wolf  
"Do you mind if he joins us?" asked Flash  
"O um.. no I don't mind." she said blushing and giggling

After a while of talking and eating ice cream everyone was full and had brain freeze. So they exchanged numbers so they can meet each other again.

"So are you gonna call?" asked Sparks who was blushing and playing with her fingers  
"Yeah I will and I had a great time by the way." he said blushing then walking away  
"Wait! I never got your name." asked at the very last second  
"Oops sorry I forgot, my name is Silver the Hedgehog." he said right before he left

...

"YOU MET WHO NOW!" Thunder boomed scaring Sparks  
"THUNDER!" he barked making Thunder turn to Flash "Stop screaming you're scaring Sparks"  
"I'm just trying to protect her you and I both know that there are no guys that will be nice to her except us!"

At this point Sparks was crying which pissed off Flash. He then quickly tackled Thunder who moved out the way and Flash was grabbed by the arm and thrown into the wall but used his psychokinesis to help him do a back-flip dropkick onto Thunder's face. He was mad now and shot lightning bolts at Flash but he grabbed them and threw them back. Then both shot a continuous bolt of lightning. Flash let Thunder win at first but turned it around in an instant to win and to demoralize him. Thunder almost lost until Sparks stopped the fight by sending each lightning bolt to the person it came from. Now both were on the ground with a very upset hedgehog girl.

"Stop fighting you two!" screamed Sparks  
"You two always fight because of me and I want it to stop now!" Sparks was now crying

She then fell onto the floor crying into her hands. Thunder looked at Flash and saw in his face that he blamed himself so he had to say something he was his little brother anyway. Flash had always beat him at everything but he was the one who went off for an entire weekend to train nonstop only to come home and pass out at the door. He did it for some odd reason, Thunder never found out why but he had deep determination into spending hours training so he wasn't surprised when he loses to him but he doesn't care.

"Sparks..." said Flash in a barely audible tone  
"Y-Yes" she answered  
"I'm sorry this is all my fault i overreacted when you started crying and I..." Flash paused for a couple seconds looking down then up "I'm sorry"

Sparks and Thunder both just stood there in awe of what they had just heard. Flash doesn't say he's sorry very often actually not at all. He just makes up for it and says "Are we even?" either that or he wouldn't do anything and just say "My bad". Sparks felt horrible that she had upset him this much to say he's sorry, she wishes she could have just held in her tears. Thunder felt even worse, he was the one that had screamed and made Sparks cry. Thunder and Sparks were both lost in grief and guilt that they didn't notice Flash leave.

...

Sounds of grunts and crackling filled the now dry air. Flash had left to train to forget about what just happened but couldn't get it out of his mind. He wish Thunder wasn't so protective even though he was more protective than him but only if someone had hurt Sparks or Thunder. He cared nothing for himself only for his family. He was the one who got the inheritance because his parents knew he would be the best to handle it and he was. Sparks and Thunder never complained about wanting to buy something special even though they knew Flash would buy it for them. He let his frustrations in beautiful displays of lightning of all kinds of colors depending on how bad he felt at the moment.

...

Flash had just come into the door only to be tackled by Sparks. She wasn't trying to hurt him but to hug him. She had always worried about him when he trained she wondered what he did to come home and pass out right after opening the door. He hadn't this time cause he had only been gone for six hours but she was still worried about him.

"Flash don't say anything it's not your fault no matter what you say or think." she said before he could even react

This was all he need to hear from his little sis he looked up at Thunder and he just gave a "It's true" look. That's when Flash realized everything was turning around. They were going through an age of light.


	2. Dark Will Always Follow

Chapter 2

"No... no... no... NO!" screamed Flash waking up in a cold sweat  
"Flash are you ok?" said Sparks who was sitting next to him in bed with a wet rag in her hand  
"What happened?" asked Flash confused and dazed  
"You were having a nightmare I think." she said pausing for a second then continuing "What was it about?"

Sparks was dabbing the rag onto his face to get some sweat off. Flash didn't know whether he should Sparks about his nightmare or not. His dreams always told the future in some way whether flat out or symbolism. He didn't want to scare his little sister since he believes he had just been to hell in his dreams. Horrid screaming boomed in his ears he had somehow managed to push it aside and watch the fires of hell roar. It was beautiful and yet so horrible at the same time. It seemed to dance in a fiery rhythm. Hell is supposed to be a place of pure horror but if you push away all the burning pains and bloodcurdling screams of souls who have lost their way, it would be beautiful.

"Flash are you ok?" Sparks repeated  
"Huh... oh yeah I'm fine" Flash said after snapping out of his thoughts  
"Ok... well do you need anything?" she asked sweetly  
"Nah im fine thanks Sparky." he said jokingly  
"I told you I don't like that nickname." she said slightly annoyed  
"Fine fine relax I was just playing." he said right before giving her a hug  
"How you doing Flash?" asked Thunder who just walked in  
"Fine... wait... what time is it?" asked Flash  
"It's time for you to spend one weekend with us and not training." demanded Sparks  
"I can't do that sorry ,sis." said Flash longing to spend a weekend with his family  
"Why not?" Sparks whined  
"I have my reasons." said Flash in a firm tone  
"Well then tell us." said Thunder as the perfect opportunity to find out why he trains so much  
"My reasons are my own." said Flash not giving in  
"Why can't you tell us we're always so worried about you when you leave the least you can do is tell us why you do it." said Sparks knowing Flash will have to answer their questions now  
"I do it for you two." said Flash  
"I know you Flash there is more to that than just us." Said Thunder  
"You're right there is more to it but... you don't know me." Flash paused before continuing "Not entirely."

Now both Sparks and Thunder were confused. Was Flash hiding something? Does it have anything to do with his dreams? Plus why was he acting a reserved? Sparks and Thunder thought it was his powers that gave him so much knowledge and wisdom but they were wrong he figured it out on his own. He was always so mysterious he can change his mood in an instant ,faster than anyone else.

"I have to go now." said Flash dissapointed  
"Can we at least give you some food to take" asked Sparks  
"No I have to get used to fighting with nothing in my stomach it will pay off in the long run." he said showing much determination to end the conversation  
"How will fighting while starving help?" asked Thunder who was wondering how starving yourself while fighting would help  
"It builds endurance and when I fight I'll use less energy and it's fasting not starving it helps me concentrate at the same time" answering Thunder's question  
"I can't talk anymore I was supposed to leave at midnight and it's..." Flash looked around the room to find a clock "6 o'clock"

And with that he left in his own version of chaos control but without chaos emeralds. He surrounded himself in psychokinetic then compressed and broke up his molecules so he could send himself to his training sanctuary.

"I hope he'll be ok." said Sparks with much concern  
"He's always ok." said Thunder trying to ease Sparks but it didn't help  
"So! What does that mean, anything can happen" said Sparks putting both her and Thunder in worry

Far away on a floating island much like Angel Island except it was smaller, all rock, and had a building made completely of glass. Three evil masterminds and a devoted servant plotted to destroy the only person who can cross planes since the destruction of the long lost Pachacamac Clan thousands of years ago. This power is unknown to him but soon will be.

"He is already having dreams that means soon he will realize his true potential."  
"Yes you are right we have to destroy him but quickly we don't want a scene."  
"How do we do this?"  
"Master, if I may be giving the chance I will do it quietly."  
"Very well destroy him quietly and do not fail me."  
"Yes master."

...

"Hmmm a lightning storm hehe... perfect." said Flash  
"ELECTOBA..." Flash was interrupted by someone who attacked from behind but did a backflip and dodged it  
"Who are you?" he said like nothing just happened  
"I must have forgot my manners." said the mysterious mouthless hedgehog assassin "My name is Mephiles the Dark"  
"Hmmm you look more like a hedgehog to me except all your colors are faded and you have no mouth." Flash stopped to think before continuing "Did you come from a cave or some dark far away academy?"  
"A dark far away academy is the correct answer ding ding ding." said Mephiles  
"He he he your cockiness will be your downfall." said Flash in a very wisdomly manner  
"If your already saying that my downfall is to come aren't you the cocky one?" said Mephiles  
"There's a thin line between confidence and cockiness." retaliated Flash  
"Hmmm you are very wise I can see this is going to be fun." said Mephiles

Mephiles used dark pulse a series of shadow rings against Flash but were quickly dodged and thrown right back. Mephiles was hit with his own attack but shot out another dark pulse. Flash just shot an electropulse quickly copycatting him but with his own twist. The pulse wasnt aimed at Mephiles it went directly behind him and exploded. Mephiles got up slowly only to be uppercutted into the air followed by a series of kicks. Then one final kick to Mephiles's gut shooting him straight to the ground making a giant crater. Mephiles seemed dead but Flash made sure.

"Electoball." a ball of electricity made Mephiles dissapear in a series of superheated energy waves that Flash felt from the distance  
"What the hell?" Flash said confused of what just happened

Flash felt uneasy for some odd reason. He felt a dark presence behind him but before he could react he felt a painful burn-like sensation in his stomach. He looked down to see a sword coming out his stomach he quickly surrounded the inside of his torso to make sure blood didn't come out and keep it in his bloodstream. He held in all his blood and sped up certain parts so he could live. He was liturally fighting death. He shoved the sword right back giving Mephiles a huge cut on his face. The lightning storm Flash noticed earlier was right above them he was now invincible. He transformed into pure lightning but held his body's shape he grabbed a lightning bolt in midair and threw it at Mephiles. He dodge it... but barely... he right leg was badly burned he knew this wasnt a fight he could win so now was the best time to use the two chaos emeralds he had. With two chaos emeralds Mephiles could make an infinite amount of himself. He thought make a million copies of himself would be enough but he was wrong... the next thing that happened was the most unbelievable thing ever. A million lightning bolts came down from the sky of all different colors. The air was completely void of water vapor allowing the rest of the lightning bolts to be a "voltage violet" shade. The clouds disappeared and Flash transformed back into his normal self and was healed of his wound. Mephiles quickly used chaos control before Flash attack. He then returned to shooting lightning bolts at trees like he was completely oblivious to what just happened.

...

"Master... I... have..."  
"You have failed me but it wasn't a total loss we now know his fighting style."  
"Master I'm sorry to say this... but... all we found is that he is invincible during a lightning storm his fighting style is a mix of many different fighting styles... so... he is unpredictable."  
"Hmmm I see... still you have been useful so I will spare you but don't think I'll be as merciful next time."  
"Yes, thank you master."  
"Well we now know not to fight him during a lightning storm."  
"But what about during a thunderstorm?"  
"We'll have to find out... all of us will attack him at once"


	3. A Small Light

Chapter 3

"Thunder!" screamed Sparks  
"Why the hell are you waking me up at 6 o'clock?" barked Thunder  
"It's 6 o'clock that's why!" answered Sparks  
"What?" asked Thunder  
"It's 6 o'clock and it's monday and Flash isn't back yet!" screamed Sparks  
"What?... Crap! Flash I'm coming!" yelled Thunder

Thunder got his Extreme Gear Skates "Green Thunder" and flew out the window. He was followed by Sparks who was on Flash's board "Invisible Flash". She usually cheered on her brothers so she didn't have any Extreme Gear boards or skates. Both of them flew off at incredible speeds going at mach 2.

...

Flash was sitting on a cliff at the plateau he usually trained on. He was watching the sun rise. He usually spent so much time training that he never got the chance to watch it. He also never notice the beauty of the plateau. It may have been a barren wasteland with a few dead trees but it had a calming vibe and a cool, gentle breeze that never stopped. It was also very high meaning clear blue skies and nights. The sky looked so clear and blue it could have been the ocean's brother or sister. Mephiles showed Flash that the training he did up here didn't go to waste but it wasn't enough. The lightning storm was the only thing that kept him alive. Mephiles was an assassin meaning the person who sent him was probably more powerful than him and that he would have to train harder to protect what's left of his family.

"Flash!" yelled a voice in the distance  
"Huh..." said Flash checking to see if it was his imagination or not  
"Flash are you ok?" yelled Thunder who was coming in the distance followed by Sparks  
"Yeah I'm fine why?" asked Flash when they stopped in front of him  
"It's monday and you didn't come back yet." said Sparks  
"It's really monday?" asked Flash  
"Yeah how did you not kno..." Sparks stopped mouth slightly hanging after noticing the huge scar on Flash's stomach  
"What?" asked Flash  
"Where did you get that scar?" screamed Sparks noticing how large the scar is and how fresh it is  
"Fuck Flash what have you been doing here?" said Thunder putting his hand over Flash's stomach using his vitakinesis to help the scar heal faster  
"Nothing it's not really that bad." Flash said trying to ease them  
"Wait a second..." said Thunder looking at the scar more closely "This is a sword wound!" he said eyes widening  
"What?" yelled Sparks  
"An assassin tried to kill me." he said blankly and unemotionally  
"That doesn't bother you one bit?" questioned Sparks  
"No not really" said Flash  
"Why not?" asked Thunder  
"We all got enemies so why should I let it bother me?" saying both a statement and a question  
"Why does it seem that nothing bothers you?" asked Thunder for both him and Sparks  
"Everything happens for a reason all the pain, suffering, joy, happiness, and death so why should I deny any of it the only one I'd fight is death the i have no control over." said Flash  
"..." Thunder and Sparks were both speechless  
"Can you just come home... we missed you?" asked Sparks who is now hugging Flash  
"Ok... it is time for me to come home isn't it?" asked Flash hugging Sparks back  
"Yes... it is." said Sparks voice slightly muffled by Flash's chest and mane  
"Then let's go, I need a speed test anyway." said Flash then running off into the distance  
"Flash!" Sparks yelled for Flash but he already dissapeared into the distance  
"Well we better not keep him waiting." said Thunder chasing after Flash  
"Ugh... why do they always do stuff like this?" asked Sparks before going after them

...

"You sure gave me a challenge." said Flash  
"What the hell are you talking about we pretty much took our sweet time compared to you and you were running." said Thunder wondering how Flash is so modest  
"Exaclty I had to push myself pretty hard to be that far from you guys." said Flash  
"I don't know how you do it." said Thunder  
"I have a promise to keep and there are two things about promises that will always be true..." Flash paused for a second "I don't make ones I can't keep and I always keep the ones I can."  
"Well... what's the promise?" asked Sparks scared of how far he'll go to keep a promise  
"Protect and help anyone and everyone in any situation. Whether I know them or not." he said answering Sparks question  
"That's a serious promise there." said Thunder  
"Well he is keeping it." said Sparks making her brothers look at her  
"Flash you've helped me through so much and Thunder too." said Sparks  
"Yeah you've saved my butt a bunch of times and you practically run this family." Thunder said make Flash feel a little proud of himself  
"Umm... Flash?" said Sparks a little nervous  
"Something wrong?" he said noticing she's a little nervous  
"Silver... he asked me if I would go see a movie with him and I was wondering..."  
"Yeah you can go." he said reading her mind and answering her question  
"Thanks Flash." she said giving him a hug  
"If he tries anything I'll kick his ass." said Thunder trying to be the big brother  
"I'll kick his ass and I'll punch him in the face for you if he does anything ok?" Flash said winking at Sparks before turning to Thunder  
"Sounds good to me..." Thunder paused for a second "Don't hold back."  
"Want me to go but in a different movie or do you want me to stay home."  
"Ummm... You can go see a movie if you want." Sparks said grateful and trying to be nice to Flash  
"No! Flash is going to the movies with you and watch over you or I will. You pick." boomed Thunder  
"I pick Flash." Sparks said smiling slightly  
"Fine." said Thunder slightly disappointed  
"He he sorry Thunder." said Flash smiling a little bit "Come one, Sparks, let's go."  
"Ok." said Sparks

...

"If you don't want me to go it's fine." said Flash  
"You know I can't lie to Thunder. There's just something about him that makes it impossible for me to lie to him." said Sparks wishing she could lie to Thunder just this once  
"He said I had to watch _over_ you I'll just hang out on the roof." Flash said  
"That's true! Wow you find loopholes easy you could be a lawyer." Sparks said impressed at Flash  
"Meh... the books are way to big it's like the size of a phonebook." said Flash never wanting to read any book that big  
"Yeah that's true." Sparks agreed  
"Well you two have fun ok." said Flash giving Sparks a hug  
"I will thanks, Flash." thanked Sparks  
"No prob, sis." said Flash

* * *

"Hi Silver." said Sparks "Are you ok? You look a little sick."  
"N-no I-I'm fine." Silver stuttered  
"Little nervous?" she said smiling and blushing  
"J-Just a little bit." Silver admitted  
"Well just relax I promise I won't bite." she said playfully making Silver more nervous  
"Ok good to know." he said doing his best to pull himself together  
"C'mon let's go." she said grabbing his hand making both blush really hard

...

"I had a great time thanks." Sparks said before kissing Silver on the cheek  
"He he... I had a great time too." said Silver completely red now  
"Well I should be going now. I hope we can do this again." Sparks said wanting to see Silver again  
"Yeah same here, maybe next week or something." said Silver  
"Ok call me when your free." said Sparks  
"Ok." Silver said happily because he gets to see Sparks again  
"Well bye then." said Sparks  
"Bye." said Silver

Silver went home which was only two blocks away but Sparks had to walk half a mile.

* * *

"You two have fun?" asked Flash who was levitated beside Sparks  
"Yeah he's really nice. He said we should go out again next week, he said he'd call when he's free." Sparks said excited to tell what happened to Flash  
"He he that's good..." Flash paused for a moment "Did he try anything...?"  
"No he was a little to nervous but I did give him a small kiss on the cheek." she said getting quieter as she went on  
"You don't need to be scared... I won't get mad. I'm not Thunder but it's best not to tell him ok?" said Flash  
"Trust me I won't." Sparks said sounding a little relieved  
"Well let's go home now." said Flash  
"Ok I'm a little tired anyway." she said then yawning


	4. A New Light

**Thank you for reading this far. I know I haven't put in any comments 'til now and I felt like I left you hangin'. Anyway... my focus on this chapter is to give some insight on the past. I'm a catholic but I know the Church was corrupt, not sure about now, but at least 25% of the bible is crap. These are the people who have protected Jesus' descendants throughout the years and have been hunted by the Church. This won't affect my stories to much they will just give me an opportunity to make a plot.**

Chapter 4

"Your family is going to die." said a fuzzy mysterious voice  
"What! How?" asked Flash  
"Meet me at midnight peak. It is eleven fifty-five you have five minutes."  
"What? I can't wake up now." said Flash  
"Wake up."

Flash woke up as if commanded and he knew it would be wise to follow his dreams. He knew dreams are portals into the future or stand for some sort of principle or desire. Flash was at the top of the mountain but nothing was there just a small plain. Then suddenly Al-Aqsa Mosque ,the famous Temple of Solomon turned royal palace for the crusaders, appeared. Soon a wolf in robes with _PS _written on the front came out followed by two knights in shining armor with a red cross on their chestplate.

"Good to see you could make it." said the robed wolf  
"PS? Red Cross?" said Flash before kneeling down on one knee  
"What can I do to help protect the royal bloodline." said Flash still kneeling  
"You may rise. Have you crossed planes yet?"  
"Planes? Like interdimensional or the planes of heaven, hell and earth." asked Flash  
"Either."  
"No... but in my dreams yes." said Flash  
"Hmm... interesting where did you go?"  
"To hell." said Flash  
"Incredible that means you can defeat the devil!" the wolf rejoiced at the thought  
"No... I cannot... I am not evil." said Flash  
"What? That's a good thing you are not evil, you can defeat him." he said confused  
"The devil can only be destroyed by good and evil working together." said Flash knowing much on this subject  
"Demons would never work with an angel like you!" barked the wolf now frustrated  
"Me? An angel?" questioned Flash  
"Anyone who is willing give up their life for others and ask for absolutely nothing in return is an angel."  
"I am not willing to give my life for others..." Flash paused "I am willing to give my soul for others."  
"Aaah... so an archangel you might be... even better."  
"I don't know how I can be an angel but it does not matter. Even if the devil is killed another demon will take his place." said Flash  
"Are you sure?" he said with a desperate face  
"Well..." the wolf was now looking excited at the thought of another possiblity "It could cause anarchy for the next devil... killing many followers trying to gain power!" said Flash with joy  
"Thank god word of this must spread through the enti..." the wolf was cut off by Flash  
"Wait... what if Death takes over... that means mass killing on earth." he said disappointing the wolf  
"Well if that is to happen we will have to take him down."  
"But life without death means everything will start over. Earth will be comepletely different and new languages will have to be made. Everything we know will cease to exist." said Flash  
"Death cannot be death and the devil at the same time. The job would overwhelm him."  
"Hmmm that is true." said Flash  
"I will spread this across the temple, now we must test you."  
"For what?" asked Flash  
"Your initiation. You're going to become a templar knight but you will be a special reserve knight for the major missions and you may train here if you like."  
"So I can still be with my family." asked Flash  
"In every circumstance we take knights away from their family but you're to valuable and we know you will take on the entire order to get back to your family." he said smiling  
"Thank you. So I will be called only on the most extreme occasion?" he questioned  
"Yes, that is correct."

...

Sounds of multiple swords clashing filled the mystical air of Al-Aqsa Mosque. Templar knights were no match for Flash taking him on by 5's and 10's. He was clearly invincible to them. He asked the robed wolf, who's name is Erus which is lord in latin, if he could signal the knights if he ever needed them. Erus said _"Shoot red lightning into the sky shaped like the cross on the Templar knight's chestplate and we will come to your aid_". He had everyone call Flash "Mico" because that's his name in latin. Flash thanked them for everything after the long weekend. Strangely it had been night the whole time. Only leaving during midnight will you be able to see the sun's light.

...

"Flash you're home!" yelled Sparks before squeezing the hell out of him  
"Hey Sparks good to see you too." said Flash  
"Hey Flash, how'd the training go?" asked Thunder  
"Good. How you two been doing?" asked Flash trying to hide what happened on the mountain peak  
"Fine. Hey did that crazy assassin try to kill you again?" question Thunder  
"Nah... nothing to special happened." replied Flash trying not to laugh at his answer  
"You guys wanna watch a movie or something?" asked Flash wanting to relax  
"Let's just watch some TV." said Sparks  
"Ok, fine by me." said Flash

It was 3:00 two and a half hours since Flash has been home and everyone decided to get some sleep.

...

Everyone woke up about the same time. Thunder didn't want to go anywhere to eat so he just had a bowl of cereal while Flash and Sparks went to a pancake house.

"I told you pancakes are better when the maple syrup has butterscotch in it." said Flash  
"Yeah you're right they are better." said Sparks  
"Hey Sparks!" said a familiar voice

Sparks turned to her left to see Silver with two other hedgehogs. One blue and the other red and black. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hi Silver!" she said while hugging him  
"What are you and Flash doing here." he asked  
"Getting ready to join the circus what do you think?" she said making the other hedgehogs snicker "We're eating pancakes that's why we're in a pancake house."  
"Uhh right..." he said feeling stupid  
"So umm... who are..." she said not needing to finish the sentence "Oh, the blue one is Sonic and the red and black is Shadow." Silver said  
"Hey." Sonic and Shadow said at the same time  
"Hi I'm Sparks and that's my brother Flash. C'mon I'll introduce you." said Sparks  
"Flash." Sparks said  
"Yeah." replied Flash  
"This is Sonic and this is..." Flash interrupted "No wait let me quess. Hmmm... straight serious face... trying to look friendly... fake smile... ummm Mr. Rogers?" he said making Silver and Sonic burst out laughing  
"No it's..." "Bill Cosby..." "No! It's..." "Pee Wee Herman after he lost his tiny ass mo-ped." this made everyone laugh and hold their sides except Shadow he just smirked and laughed  
"It's Shadow." the hedgehog finally said  
"So what are you guys doing..." he said saying each word slower realizing something  
"What is it?" asked Sparks

Flash made a bright ball of light in the palm of his hands. He put it close to Shadow and looked behind him to see that he has no shadow.

"Where's your shadow?" questioned Flash  
"Uhh... I don't have one?" said Shadow  
"You look familiar." he said looking closer at Shadow then realizing something "Does Mephiles the Dark mean anything to you?"

Shadow had a look of shock on his face. While everyone else said _"What kind of name is Mephiles the Dark?"._ Shadow wondered how someone he just met already knows the name of his mortal enemy.

"How do you know him?" questioned Shadow  
"He was an assassin who tried to kill me two weeks ago." said Flash  
"Wait this _Mephiles the Dark_ is the one who tried to kill you?" asked Sparks worried about Flash  
"Yeah. Hmmm maybe I can find his scent where I fought him..." he said wondering what to do  
"Silver, take Sparks home or go to the park or something just watch over her." commanded Flash  
"Wait! What are you doing?" asked Sparks  
"Finding the person who's trying to kill me." said Flash  
"How ironic." said Silver only to get a glare from Sparks  
"Well me and shad got your back." said Sonic  
"If you don't want to come it's fine. It's mainly my mission but you can help." said Flash  
"Then let's go!" said Sonic


	5. New Allies

**It's always good to have back-up you know what I mean?**

Chapter 5

"So where is this guy?" asked Sonic  
"Well he used chaos control to get away. Anyone have a chaos emerald?" he asked  
"We both carry one at all times." Shadow said passing him the chaos emerald

Flash sniffed the chaos emerald to try and get a trace of Mephiles. He found out he was much closer than he thought.

"Fuck!" screamed Flash  
"What?" yelled Sonic and Shadow at the same time  
"Run like hell!" screamed Flash right before hundreds of Mephiles made it onto the plateau

They all ran as fast as they could except Flash who stayed with them in case Mephiles caught up to them. They made it to the city and knew they had at least ten minutes. Sonic and Shadow got everyone who could fight there. Jet, Wave, Storm, Blaze, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge you name it. Everyone was waiting to ambush the Mephiles by hiding behind rocks between the city and the wastelands. The Mephiles fell for the trap but numbers gave them an advantage as Mephiles could make infinite copies of himself aslong as he had strength. Flash was using a new move he calls "Electro Bomb" because it's explosion is as big as a footbal stadium. It was cutting down the numbers but it was taking it toll on Flash. He then remembered what Erus had told him. He shot red lightning in the sky making everyone stop to look at the giant cross in the sky. Everyone thought it was a powerful attack about to happen but it was actually a signal. Flash, Thunder, Sparks and Silver put up a wall of psychokinetic energy, it held for about five minutes. Just then when the wall broke a knight on horseback blew a horn followed by charging footsoldiers and cavalry. Flash yelled for everyone to get out of the way and they did. They let the knights handle the Mephiles army while they went for Mephiles himself. They split in teams of two, one team on each side of the wasteland pass. Everyone made it to Mephiles but he made copies to hold Sonic and co. off. Flash went for Mephiles as everyone said they can handle themselves. Flash shot a devastating purple lightning bolt injuring Mephiles and making the air around him very dry. This doubled his pain and all the Mephiles disappeared as the two chaos emeralds fell out of his hands. Flash finished him off then everyone went back to the wasteland pass to thank the knights.

"Erus!" yelled Flash to a mage who supported the knights  
"Mico! Glad to see we could help you." said Erus  
"You didn't help us you saved us! I can't believe how this many of you got here that fast!" yelled Flash with amazement  
"We always come when needed most." said Erus  
"You got that right! Thanks again." Flash said gratefully  
"Hey Flash why won't any of these guys talk to us." asked Sonic with everyone else behind him  
"Because they aren't supposed to talk to outsiders and non-potentials." replied Erus  
"Well... then why are you talking to us?" asked Sonic  
"Because I am in a different order. The mages are the only ones who will talk to you but we have to go. Goodbye Mico, take care." said Erus  
"Ok you too goodbye Erus." said Flash  
"What does he mean by _Mico_?" asked Sparks  
"It's my name in latin." he said before falling to his hands and knees  
"Woah dude you ok?" asked Jet  
"Yeah... the electro bombs just took a lot from me plus shooting lightning a certain color different from the humidity it's supposed to be... is pretty hard." he said starting to get up  
"Here let me help you." Thunder said trying to fireman carry Flash  
"Nah I'm fine really." said Flash  
"No you're not. Don't make me beat the crap out of you just to help you." said Thunder  
"Sorry I'm going on my own no matter what you say or do." he said before getting punch in the jaw  
"Sorry Flash but I had to." said Thunder  
"Thunder what th..." Sparks was cut off by Flash kicking Thunder in the face knocking him out  
"C'mon Thunder. You know I don't go down easy." he said fireman carrying Thunder  
"Flash you're too weak you can't carry him." said Sparks worryingly  
"Watch me." said Flash

Flash started carrying Thunder off dragging his left leg which had been injuried during the battle. He ignored everyone who told him to stop or that they would carry him. Sparks saw how hard it was for Flash he was sweating like crazy. Then Blaze ran up to him to try to talk him out of it. She told him _"You're gonna pass out I can tell. The temperature in your body is way to high. You don't have to give up, just relax and catch your breath for a moment."_ He did as she said. He put Thunder down and started digging into the ground with one hand. He knew this area had water under it because he had some every now and then when he trained. The water was dirty but he separated the ground from the water making it better to drink. He took one last deep breath then got up and carried Thunder off everyone following behind in case something happened.

...

Flash made it home without anything happening to him. Everyone stayed with him to get to know him and see if he's ok.

"Hey Flash is your shirt supposed to be red on the back?" asked Tails  
"What?" questioned Flash while Sparks put her hand on his back to find out he was bleeding  
"Oh my God your bleeding." said Sparks making everyone worry  
"Relax a little blood never hurt anything." he said

Flash went to get some bandage wrap and took his shirt off so Sparks can wrap it around him. All the guys said "_Whoa" _and the girls just gasped and looked like they were going to faint. They were shocked at how ripped he was.

"Hey Flash." Wave said  
"Yeah?" said Flash  
"My washer broke can I use your abs?" she said making Flash laugh a little bit  
"How the hell are you that ripped?" asked Knuckles  
"I spend every weekend training non-stop. No food. Some water." answered Flash  
"It's true I can't even remember the last time he spent a weekend with me and Thunder." she said shocking everyone  
"Yeah I only remember him when he was five and under." said Thunder  
"Did something happen?" asked Blaze  
"Our parents left." Sparks and Thunder said at the same time while Flash just looked guilty  
"Flash something wrong?" asked Tails  
"I can't do this anymore." Flash thought out loud  
"Do what?" asked Sparks  
"Lie." answered Flash  
"You mean our parents didn't leave?" asked Sparks  
"..." Flash didn't answer he just looked away  
"No... they can't be dead." she said before breaking down on the floor crying  
"I didn't want to tell you guys but it's true. They are dead." said Flash

It was an awkward moment for everyone. Silver bent down on one knee to comfort Sparks. Thunder just walked out the door feeling stupid that he didn't figure it out sooner. Flash teleported to the place where he trained to get away from everyone for a little.

* * *

"Sparks you ok?" Silver asked  
"..." Sparks just hugged Silver and didn't answer  
"Where do you think Flash went?" asked Jet  
"He's probably at his training place but I think we should leave him alone." said Shadow  
"Well I'm going. I think I know what he's going through." said Blaze  
"What do you mean?" asked Rouge who's her best friend and should know what she means  
"Don't worry." she said jumping out the window and running to where they fought and followed the road

* * *

"Flash you ok?" asked Blaze  
"I can't lie to them it hurts." Flash said ears drooping down  
"It's ok they'll be fine when someone's parents die they get over it eventually." said Blaze who's sitting next to him now  
"Your parents dead too?" asked Flash  
"Yes. I also saw them die." replied Blaze  
"Same here." he said looking away  
"Why wouldn't you let someone else carry Thunder?" asked Blaze  
"I don't know?" he said rubbing his left ankle  
"You don't have to prove yourself to them trust me. I pushed myself past my limit and almost died." she said then put her hand on his ankle and sent heat into her hand relieving him of his pain  
"Thanks." he said  
"Your welcome." she said  
"So how your parents die." asked Flash  
"Saving me. You?" she said looking down  
"Saving me, Sparks and Thunder." he said before Blaze put her head on his shoulder


	6. Romantic Flames

Chapter 6

Blaze had fallen asleep on Flash's shoulder. So he picked her up bridal style so she could still sleep and he levitated away. After ten minutes she woke up and she was about ten stories high. She looked over her shoulder and saw how high she was. Blaze threw arms around Flash's neck and was choking him because she held onto his neck way to hard. He couldn't levitate straight and was dropping altitude fast. This made Blaze even more scared and squeeze his neck harder. But by this time Flash had gained control of his levitation.

"Blaze take it easy I'm not going to drop you." said Flash  
"Just put me down please please please!" screamed Blaze  
"Ok just relax. You can look down now we're not even five feet off the ground." said Flash trying to calm down Blaze  
"Promise not to drop me." said Blaze  
"I don't make promises that has a chance to be broken. I can promise to do my best." said Flash  
"Ok." she said  
"It'll be around twenty minutes 'til we get to the city you can go back to sleep if you want." said Flash  
"Only if you promise not to go to high." said Blaze  
"If nothing happens then sure. I do promise." Flash promised  
"Ok." said Blaze

Flash and Blaze were now at Flash's apartment, most of the people had left. The only ones that stayed were Silver, Jet, Wave and Storm. Silver stayed to comfort Sparks. Jet, Storm and Wave stayed only beacause they saw Flash and Thunder's Extreme Gear boards.

"Aaaaw she fell asleep in your arms." said Wave making Flash blush  
"He he well she fell asleep so I decided to come back so she could sleep better." he said putting Blaze on the couch  
"Sparks you ok?" asked Flash  
"Yeah. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Sparks  
"I didn't want to hurt you and Thunder. It's your right to know. I just wished that I didn't have to be the one to tell you guys." said Flash  
"Well, at least you were honest and told us." said Sparks trying to comfort Flash  
"But I lied to guys for years." said Flash  
"Hey c'mon dont start depressing us." said Jet  
"Ok sorry that's my bad." Flash apoligized  
"So you good at Extreme Gear or what?" asked Wave  
"Yeah. Let's have a race at Wasteland Pass tonight." said Flash

...

"Get ready. Set. Go!" screamed Blaze who shot fire into the sky at _Go_

Flash, Jet, Wave, Storm and even Thunder, who came back, took off at incredible speeds. They were dodging trees and rocks that filled the road. Wave had hit a rock with the back of her board but didn't pay much attention to it. Flash was in first with Wave close behind and the rest neck and neck. They had already past the halfway point and they could see the finish line. The rock Wave had hit earlier in the race had done more damage than she had thought because her board was smoking. Flash saw this and made a hard U-turn, grabbing Wave and taking her off her board. Not a second after she was taken off her board it blew up with an explosion bigger than a grenade. Everyone had stopped to see if Wave was hurt.

"Wave are you ok?" asked Flash  
"I'm fine... thanks for... saving me." she said starting to cry  
"It's ok you're safe now." Flash said rubbing Wave's back  
"Wave are you ok?" screamed Blaze sprinting to her  
"..." she couldn't say anything she was to upset to talk  
"She must really be upset. Wave, where do you live? You should get some rest." said Flash  
"We live in the same house I can show you." said Blaze  
"Ok, then let's go." said Flash

Wave had held onto Flash the entire ride because she didn't want to be alone on the board. Blaze ran along side the board showing Flash where to go once they were inside the city. They had made it to Blaze and Wave's house about forty minutes later.

"Wave how you feeling?" asked Flash  
"Just fine now. Not the first time my board exploded but that was the only time it would of killed me." said Wave  
"Ok that's good. Well I gotta go, cya." said Flash  
"Why don't you stay here for tonight?" suggested Wave winking at Blaze who blushed  
"Ok. Let me call Sparks so she doesn't worry about me." said Flash

Wave tapped Blaze with her elbow who was hiding a big smile. Flash called Sparks and told her that he was staying at Blaze and Wave's house for the night. She told him that's fine and to behave himself making him laugh a little then he hung up.

"Ok everything's good now. Do you have one of those bars you put on doors so I can do pull-ups?" asked Flash  
"Sorry Hulk we don't." said Wave making everyone laugh a little at _"Hulk"_  
"Ok. Gotta make up for it then." said Flash

Flash, Blaze and Wave continued talking. Flash had done twenty push-ups then fifty sit-ups while talking to Blaze and Wave.

"Hey could I have a wet rag to wipe my face with?" asked Flash breathing a little heavier  
Blaze took a rag out and ran it over some cool water "Here you go."  
"Thanks." he said wiping sweat off his face  
"I have a couple of movies. Want to watch a couple?" asked Blaze  
"Sure." said Flash putting the rag on the counter  
"Yeah it can be your guy's first date." said Wave with a big grin on her while Flash and Blaze were blushing  
"Well..." Flash said making Blaze and Wave look at him "do you want to make it a date?" said Flash grabbing Blaze's hand and kissing it  
"Uhh... yeah... sure... I mean yes." Blaze said tripping over her own words  
"Then come on. You can pick the movie." he said sticking his arm out toward the living room and giving a little bow  
"Wow what a gentleman. You got yourself a keeper, Blaze." said Wave but Flash and Blaze were to busy looking into each other's eyes to notice she was talking

All three watched movies all night. Blaze's head was lying on Flash's chest most of the whole time. Blaze and Wave had fell asleep while Flash was watching the rest of the movie. When the movie was over Flash used his psychokinesis to turn the DVD player and TV off. Blaze didn't know it but she purred the rest of the night on Flash's chest. Blaze and Wave woke up before Flash mainly because Flash sleeps until noon. Wave woke up before Blaze and saw she was purring on Flash. She decided not to tell Blaze because she thought Blaze would feel embarrassed or would embarrass herself in front of him. Blaze was cooking bacon and eggs for everyone. She didn't know Flash's love for bacon was greater than most wolves and/or dogs.

"Morning, Blaze." said Flash who snuck up on Blaze giving her a hug making her jump  
"Aaah... Flash you scared me." said Blaze trying to control her breathing  
"Sorry next time I sneak up on you I'll whisper in your ear first." he said smiling knowing that wouldn't make much of a difference either  
"No, don't sneak up on me. It's hard to control my powers when I'm really scared." said Blaze trying to block the thought of burning Flash  
"Don't worry you won't burn me." said Flash putting his left arm around Blaze and making a small fire in his right hand  
"Wait... you have pyrokinesis too?" asked Blaze  
"Yeah, but my electrokinesis and psychokinesis is easier to use." said Flash who was making the bacon and helping Blaze  
"You have to mix it fast so it doesn't burn unless you want crispy eggs to go with bacon." said Flash making Blaze laugh  
"I can't tell if that's the smell of breakfast or love. Both smell pretty good." said Wave who was leaning on the doorway "So when's breakfast gonna be done?"  
"It's not gonna be to long." said Blaze  
"Ok. Imma grab a glass of OJ." said Wave while Flash whispered _"Simpson"_ after she finished her sentence  
"What about him?" said Wave giving Flash a dirty look  
"Sorry force of habit." replied Flash making Blaze and Wave both smile  
"Ok bacon's ready." said Flash  
"Eggs too." said Blaze

They all started eating breakfast while watching the news to see if something was happening. Nothing was happening so they all had nothing to do. Flash had asked Blaze if she wanted to go to the park and she had said yes. Wave wanted to leave them alone so this time they were all alone.


	7. Great Times

**Sorry this chapter took so long I've been playing games on Kongregate and talking in the chat rooms. If you have an account or is going to make one my name is SoulofSilver and I'm always in Babylon.**

Chapter 7

Flash and Blaze were walking through the park that was about half a mile away. Both of them were surprised to find out they like the same kind of ice cream.

"Hey! No fair you have your own ice cream!" said Flash after Blaze licked some of Flash's ice cream  
"I'm supposing you want it back." she said playfully before kissing Flash passionately, giving his ice cream back "Happy?"  
"Want some more?" said Flash licking some ice cream then leaning forward to kiss Blaze  
"Mmmm." was all she could say  
"Something wrong?" she asked because Flash had started to growl, show his teeth and his fur stood up  
"He's here." said Flash sniffing the air  
"Who?" questioned Blaze  
"Mephiles." growled Flash  
"Blaze!" screamed Flash who got shot in the chest with a dark pulse which was meant for Blaze  
"Flash!" screamed Blaze who retaliated with a pyro blast

Flash had shot an electro blast and made two electro-clones. Blaze put a dome surrounding Mephiles so Flash can go in and take him out. Flash ran in with his clones and disappeared into the fiery dome, Blaze could only hope and prayer he'd come back safe. Mephiles quickly took out Flash's clones in a surprise attack. Flash did a backflip and shot an electro bolt which was dodged and hit the fire. Mephiles shot a continuious onslaught of dark pulses. Flash dodged as best as he could but still got some cuts and scratches. Mephiles surrounded Flash and himself in a ball of dark energy. He teleported himself away while making Flash's explode making the fires bigger and burning Flash everywhere. Blaze snuffed out the fire because it had grown so big. She went to see what happened and found Flash, dark grey streaked with black.

"Flash!" screamed Blaze "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah... I'll be fine." grunted Flash getting up  
"Here let me help you." said Blaze putting one arm around her shoulder  
"Thanks... ugh I need to lie down." said Flash  
"Did you hit your head or anything?" asking Blaze worringly  
"No I'm fine." said Flash  
"Ok... well let's go home. I'll tell Sparks you're staying another night with Wave and me." said Blaze  
"Ok that's fine. I don't want her to worry about me." replied Flash

...

It took twice as long to get back to Blaze's house. Flash had immediately fallen asleep on the couch. He was at a campsite in a grassy plain. A freshly put-out fire surrounded by sticks and branches was all that was there. Flash noticed the smell of smoke wasnt in the air. He also felt empty. He took a stick from a pile near the fire pit and poked it. The stick disintegrated. Fires had started while Flash was distracted, they too didn't smell of smoke. It quickly surrounded him. He was engulfed with flames. The flames vanished and he was back to reality. He felt a heaviness on his chest and heard crying. Slowly his eyes opened to see Blaze crying on his chest.

"Blaze." said Flash  
"Flash!" screamed Blaze hugging Flash  
"Ugh! Blaze hold up!" screamed Flash  
"What?" questioned Blaze  
"I have some serious body aches right now." he grunted  
"Sorry... I didn't know." she said sadly for hurting Flash  
"It's ok. Don't worry about it I'm fine." said Flash caressing Blaze's cheek  
"Ok." said Blaze  
"Hope you're hungry." said Wave setting a bowl of soup on the coffetable in front of the couch  
"Yeah thanks." said Flash sitting up slowly "Smells great."  
"Hope you like it. It's my specialty." she said winking at him  
"Blaze." asked Flash after having a spoonful of soup "Why were you crying?"  
"Because..." she said lowering her head "You were hurt because of me."  
"You shouldn't beat yourself up because of it." Flash said while Blaze was putting her head off his shoulder "I chose to save you. I'm happy you're not hurt."  
"Thanks." she said kissing Flash on the cheek then hugging him

Flash finished his soup and wanted to do something. He asked Blaze if she wanted to go somewhere. She didn't want anything to happen to Flash so she said no. She was then wiping some of the ash, that made Flash gray and black, off his fur. Flash's body aches were gone and Blaze immediately kissed, hugged and smothered him with her affection. He didn't mind at all though. All three watched movies and played monopoly to pass time and to make them sleepy. After three hours of playing Wave had won rubbing it in Flash and Blaze's face. Everyone went to bed after that. Flash slept on the couch with Blaze on top, who wanted to kiss and cuddle him. In the morning everyone had a great breakfast and were saying their goodbyes and Flash left. He was at his house about fifteen minutes later.

"Hey Sparks how's it going?" asked Flash who just opened the door  
"Hi Flash. Good and did you have _fun_?" she asked putting emphasis on _fun_  
Flash laughed a little then said "I had fun. Did you have any _fun_?"  
"Yes. Me and Silver had dinner yesterday and watched a couple movies." said Sparks  
"So you must really like him." said Flashing winking  
"Yeah... he's a really nice guy." Sparks said blushing  
"That's good." said Flash "Is Thunder here?"  
"He's sleeping." said Sparks  
"Ok. Well I gotta get some more sleep for the weekend." Flash said upsetting Sparks  
"Why can't you just stay with us _one_ weekend." she said exaggerating _one_  
"I'd like to... but I can't." replied Flash  
"Ok." said Sparks hugging Flash

* * *

Flash slept on the couch while Sparks went on another date with Silver. They planned spending the whole day together. They were first going to meet at the nearby pancake house.

"Hi Silver." said Sparks hugging Silver  
"Hey Sparks." he said hugging back "C'mon let's find some seats."  
"Over there." said Sparks pointing at two empty seats by a window  
"What do you want to eat?" asked Silver "Actually... nevermind."  
"Hmmm I wonder what a _pancake_ house has to eat." Sparks said teasing Silver  
"Ok... what kind of pancakes do you want?" asked Silver  
"Blueberry, please." Sparks said playfully making Silver nervous  
"Uh... yeah sure... n-no problem." Silver said stuttering and tripping over words  
"You're so cute when you're nervous." said Sparks making Silver even more nervous  
"Uhh... thanks." he said hiding his face in the menu "Order!"  
"What would you like sweety?" said a large raccoon waitress  
"A stack of blueberry pancakes and a stack of strawberry pancakes." said Silver  
"Would you like a drink?" asked the waitress  
"Two root beer floats please." replied Silver  
"Coming right up." said the waitress going to tell the chef the order

Their orders came five minutes later. They both were completely full when they finished their stack of pancakes. They left and were heading to the movie theatre. They saw Dinner For Schmucks and had a great time. Silver had managed to put his arm around Sparks who quickly put her head into his chest and snuggled with him. Then when it was over they took a walk through the park. Silver held Sparks's hand the entire time without getting nervous. This boosted his self-esteem and talked more than usual. Sparks had always thought he was funny so she had a great time. Then they went to the mall where Sparks had been happy with what she picked. She had picked out a lot of new clothes for Silver too. He didn't mind helping Sparks pick out clothes or try on ones she picked for him. He was happy he was spending time with her. Silver took Sparks home and she put her clothes down to wrap her arms around Silver and kiss him passionately. Silver had cared about Sparks as much as she had cared about him. They said their "goodbyes" and "good nights" then Silver flew to his house with happy memories and a bag full of clothes.

* * *

"Hey Sparks." said Flash who was getting some TV time before leaving  
"Hi Flash." said Sparks putting her new clothes in her room then coming right back "Anything on the news?"  
"Yes." replied Flash  
"What happened?" asked Sparks  
"My little sister came home with two bags overflowing with clothes and a huge smile. Other than that, it's been a slow news day" replied Flash  
"I did have a lot of fun. Silver's less nervous now too." said Sparks  
"That's good." said Flash

To be continued


End file.
